


"I'll Protect You," and you can seal that with an Unbreakable Vow.

by BlackShady313



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, GoodHarry, M/M, NotABlaiseStoryIfYourAFan, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Vulnerable Draco Malfoy, aggresive blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: His friends may tease but Harry doesn't feel bad for keeping a close eye on the Slytherin boy of one Draco Malfoy, after all someone has to do it.So when Harry secretly follows the pure-blood boy out past the courtyard, there's nothing strange or unusual about it; nor is it wrong.Unfortunately the same can not be said for the scenario Harry accidentally stumbles upon as he can't help but stare in horror.It's not just wrong. It's absolutely despicable and Harry, well, Harry just  has to do something about it.**one shot** :)





	"I'll Protect You," and you can seal that with an Unbreakable Vow.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Bold and Italicized words are characters inner thoughts~~
> 
> **WARNING!**  
> Attempted rape from Blaise involving Draco.

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

The man in question blinked before training his eyes on the voice in question. His trusted friend Hermione was looking at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Sorry Mione. You say something?" Harry asked, a sheepish look crossing his boyish face as his friend sighed before dipping her quill back in the ink.

"Well as a matter of fact I was, but you were too busy. "

_**Too busy? What was I doing?** _

"Honestly Harry, if you keep staring at Malfoy I can guarantee your bound to stir up trouble."

_**Oh.** _

_**Right.** _

Before Harry could sputter a response, someone beat him to it.

"Ello everyone, what are we talking about?" Ron interrupted, the sweep of his robes drifting ever so slightly as he plopped down beside the curly haired girl, kissing her brightly on the cheek as he reached around with his other hand and plucked some food from her plate she had left to the side of her work.

"Ron!" Hermione beamed, attention drawing to her boyfriend and Harry hoped that would be the end of the discussion.

It wasn't, of course.

"I was just telling Harry here that he really should stop eyeing Malfoy all the time. It's only going to cause more problems."

"I'M not the problem," Harry huffed, surprised he even had to defend himself.

"Well your not helping any," she hissed back, before more then aggressively needed, inking her quill again. She hated when she had to explain something more then once.

"It's Malfoy, it's in the bloody gits blood, ain't it Harry?" The ginger boy sent a sly wink to his best mate and Harry nodded, relaxing slightly to have someone on his side.

Conversation soon laxed into better, safer topics. Discussion over the hottest Quitch players they where putting on starting field this year and up coming classes.

Harry happily listened to his two best friends talk, love and pride feeling his insides and he enjoyed the senseless babble before his thoughts began to drift and he started to day dream.

He could feel his eyes grow heavy, eyelashes fluttering ever so slowly as he fought to keep awake. Thankfully and unfortunately, he didn't have to fight long.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry! See, Ron, this is precisely what I was talking about."

"W..what?" Harry blinked lazily, trying to make sense of his surroundings before he realized. He had been caught staring at Malfoy....again.

"'Fraid she's right mate. The way your looking at him isn't the best look. People might get....ideas.." the last part he whispered as if afraid anyone else would hear.

Harry's blood began to boil at the implication of the words, shaking his head hotly as he could feel heat rise up on his cheeks.

**_There is no way in hell!_ **

He'd rather be best friends with Dudley Dursley then see Malfoy as anything more then the annoying prat that he was.

Okay so...

Sure for a _man_ he could see how some of the _girls_ would find him attractive, Harry had eyes after all. Blonde silky hair slicked back to perfection, the way he carried himself with such poise. The man had also grown alot over the holidays and Harry couldn't help but notice the pure-blood had grown at least 4 inches over his time away and somehow gained muscle while keeping his slim lean figure at the same time. Not to mention the rare time he saw Malfoy actually smile a genuine smile was nothing short but breath taking.

So no he wasn't gay, especially for Malfoy, he just...noticed these things is all.

Sides he had been with Ginny for 6 months and at the time he enjoyed making love to her. But if he was being honest, he knew something had been missing, and in short, both parties decided to go their separate ways with thankfully, no hard feelings.

All in all, Harry liked girls...

So then why couldn't he stop himself from staring at the bloody Slytherin??

He stopped eating, his mood instantly fowl as he hated himself for where his thoughts were spiraling.

_**This is all bloody Malfoy's fault! If he wasn't such a shifty bastard I wouldn't have to keep staring at him!** _

As if reading his mind and trying to piss him off more, the Slytherin swung his legs around from the bench and got up, quickly saying goodbyes to his friend's Pansy and Goyle who waved back before digging once more into their food.

He walked slowly and elegantly out the hall, moving past Harry's table as he glanced at the brunette, smiling a cocky smirk as he passed by which simply grated on the Gryffindor's already terrible mood.

_**Where is he going now?** _

He knew what his friends would think, getting up so hastily after their completely absurd conversation, only to follow the blonde Syltherin but the boy was looking...nervous.. and Harry had every intention of finding out why.

                                                                                                                                      **

"Common Draco, don't be such a bloody tease."

"Shove off Blaise,I'm nothing of the sort." And there was no mistaken the painstakingly arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy though as Harry got closer to the scene outside the court yard he couldn't help but notice that there was something...different sounding about it. What that was, the Gyffindor was unsure of until he crept closer, remaining hidden to both Slytherin boys as the three of them remained undisturbed and alone.

"Then why you looking all prettied up like _that_." Dark eyes trail down Draco's lithe body slowly as he takes the blonde in; expensive clothing and all.He takes a few aggressive steps closer, in which Draco hesitantly moves a few steps back in retaliation.

Harry couldn't help but feel his heart begin to beat louder in his chest at the tone of Zabini's voice and the way Malfoy suddenly stiffened in discomfort.

_**What's he doing??** _

"I just...I.." he was trying his best not to shake, refusing to be seen as weak; pathetic, but failing miserably the more his 'friend' pressed; closing the gap between the two of them.

Blaise chuckled darkly, fingers moving up to stroke longingly against the smooth side of Draco's pale cheek.

Suddenly Malfoy wasn't looking his usual cocky arrogant self anymore, in fact Harry could practically hear the worry radiating off the blonde's body as Draco tried to take another step back and put some distance between himself and the other Slytherin, getting trapped instead.

"Common Draco, clearly you wanted to make a show of yourself you little attention whore. Well, you got _my_ attention, now you need to do something about that." And Harry watched wide eyed and jaw slack as the taller Slytherin pressed against the pure-blood, pushing him against the tall oak tree and trapping their bodies against one another. Long arms reached, grabbing the thin wrists of Draco as he pulled them up and above Malfoy's head, sealing his head in as Blaise smiled slowly, a wicked grin gracing his face.

"Knock it off, Zabini or my father will have words," the pure-blood hissed hoping to deter the other man with threats as he squirmed against the tight grip his 'friend' had him in.

If anything it had the opposite reaction, Balise growling animalistically as he pressed a leg between the blonde's thighs, prying them apart. He let's go of one of his hands, using one arm to still force Malfoy's wrists above as the other moves Over eagerly, roughly pressing and touching where ever he saw fit as Malfoy squirmed at the feeling.

Fingers curl around the perfectly tailored and pressed pants that clung to the Slytherin in all the right way, as Blaise hungrily drinks up how small and weak the blonde looks underneath him as he slides a finger down the front of Draco's pants, teasing the hair just above his naval before moving further down, stroking against the inside of Malfoy's clothes. An unwanted whimper escapes from scared lips as Blaise finally responses to the threat.

"Yeah? Your going to tell daddy dearest the way you act? Praddling around the school grounds like your just waiting for a fresh cock to take you? I'm sure Lucius would love to hear about his purebred son acting like a common whore, and no doubt a _faggot_ at that." At the heated words, Blaise makes a point to fully grab the front of Malfoy, fisting the bulge of the blonde's cock into his hands as he strokes, unwantingly by the boy.

The reserve Draco had been holding back finally broke at that, a choked sob escaping his throat as fear blanked his eyes for the first time since the exchange.

Blaise simply chuckled, satisfied with his results as he seemed to just be beginning.

Harry however, had had enough; stepping out from where he was hidden.

"What's going on here," voice calm and stern, as he eyed both men.

Body stiffens for a minute, as a look of guilty fear crashes over Zabini at being caught before realizing it's not a Hogwarts teacher, and rather just a student.

A _Gryffindor_ no less, as he sneers in realization.

"This does not concern you, Potter." Blaise hissed, eyes narrowing into slits.

Malfoy, upon seeing the brunette, simply says nothing, refusing to acknowledge the Gryffindor as a wave of shame began to blanket the creamy white face.

Even now, Malfoy was a stubborn git, the thought not shocking Harry as he retrained his eyes on the taller man.

"Well you know me, always have a nasty habit of sticking my nose in other people's business," he calls dryly, no humor.

"That you do," Zabini growled back, as he licked his lips nervously while trying to decide his next course of action.

Suddenly Blaise got an idea. Harry could tell by the way his eyebrows crinkled a slow smile struck out stupidly on his face. He had a thought, and hoped he didn't miscalculate.

He did.

"Say... _Harry_..." and the name sent a wave of disgust down the brunette's spine, knowing he wasn't going to like whatever came next.

He was right.

"Malfoy's such a bloody git isn't he? Such an annoying little prat, don'tcha say?"

_**Not as bad as you...** _

"Yeah..." Harry answered suspiciously, but honestly. There was no question about that.

"Always so fucking full of himself, isn't he?" At this he grabs the blonde, turning him around so Draco's back was pressed into Blaise's chest.

He kissed him then, fingers move and force the pale skin of Draco's jaw to snap up as the other Slytherin boy takes his lips hungrily.

Draco wines- an absolutely retched sound of fear that  clearly shakes  with every note, but he say's nothing; allowing the Slytherin boy to do what he wants with him.

There was alot of things the Gryffindor wanted to say in that moment, but he chose to remain silent. Waiting and playing out the scenario to see where Blaise was going with his comments.

So instead, Harry just growled, jaw clenching tightly as he swallowed dryly, watching the other boys movements. His fingers itched, ready to grab his wand if things needed to escalate past him threatening and scaring the other boy off.

Zabini, misreading the anger directed to him as a sign he was right, continued.

"Well don't you think Malfoy should get a little taste of his own medicine? Bout time he learned a thing or two... if you know what I mean."

Harry fought to keep his breathing regulated, refusing to let his anger get the best of him.

When the brunette still had said nothing, Blaise edged in, almost coaxing,

"I'm just asking you to walk away Harry, that's it."

The  Gryffindor fought against hexing the Slytherin into next week right there and then as his hands curled up in a fit of rage at the request.

For some reason, Blaise's grin widened even more; as he took the action to mean something else. 

"Unless _you_ want a little... _more._." and he's grinning devilishly, holding the trembling blonde even tighter at the words.

Harry clenched his fists, bile rising to the top of the surface.

_**Does he honestly think I would agree to such a thing??** _

A beat of silence passed before the group, Malfoy still too terrified to say anything, and Blaise's smile turned to a frown as he started to piece together that he had guessed wrong. He was still holding onto Draco, almost as if a human shield, and Harry had to think quick if he wanted to get Blaise without hurting the other pure-blood.

Hating himself but knowing he had to play coy, his dry mouth found the words to utter darkly, "Do I get to have the first go?"

It's as if a light switch had gone off in both Slytherin boy's heads. Malfoy, upon hearing the words, whimpered, eyes growing unpossibly large as he seemed to collapse in on himself in defeat.

Blaise on the other hand, simply laughed, uncurling the blonde from his arms and throwing him back against the hard oak in their first position; eliciting a pained yelp from the blonde as Zabini called casually over his shoulder.

"Now, now Potter don't be greedy. You can have a turn after I'm done playing," and his back was fully turned away now, and Harry smirked. It was exactly as he wanted.

 _"Stupefy_ " he called loudly, without hesitation, as the Slytherin growled in too late realization before getting hit in the back and sprawling to the ground unconscious.

It was as if the Gryffindor had uttered a _Petrificus Totalus_ spell, neither of the two remaining men moving or saying anything at first.

Draco stayed frozen in spot, blinking rapidly as his chest heaved in ragged breaths.

And then if the spell was broken, Harry moved quick without thinking, as he caught the almost collapsing man and hauled him up, hands digging into his collar so as to not let the blonde fall.

Panic pierced the Slytherin as he screamed wildly like a trapped animal, fighting and squirming against the Gryffindor.

"LET ME GO, LET ME FUCKING GO THIS INSTANT POTTER!"

Bulking at the words, Harry quickly detached himself from the other's personal space, feeling rather sheepish for getting in too close and scaring the young blonde especially after everything that happened.

"Malfoy, it's okay. He's gone now..." when the shaking blonde still said nothing, instead curling in on himself, Harry pushed on, desperate to fill the awkward silence of witnessing such a moment between his enemy and what was supposed to be Malfoy's 'friend.'

"Come on then Malfoy, let's go. I'll protect you."

At the words, something in the blonde snapped, as his eyes heated up and he released himself glaring daggers at the brunette.

"I don't need your protection Potter. I never asked for it," he spat.

Harry knew he should of been understanding gathering everything that just happened. He knew if the roles were reversed Harry would of been just as equally embarrassed to have his nemesis come to his rescue as well.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't thinking rationally. Body and mouth already easily slipping into the easy heated words and exchange he was grown accustomed to when speaking to Malfoy as his eyebrows narrowed pointedly.

"You seem to not ask for alot of stuff, Malfoy, yet here we are. Should I of left you like the slut you truly are to Blaise then?"

As soon as the words had left the brunette's mouth he gasped, covering up quickly in horror.

"God! M-Malfoy I didn't mean-" he winched waiting for the shouting to start and was shocked when instead,

"Y...Your right Potter.." the words whispered as if air escaping, as he bowed his head in defeat.

"And it just sl- wait what." The brunette froze in shock and unsure of what to do. Draco Malfoy was arrogant and petty and loudly obnoxious. But this...

Stormy grey eyes looked down, so unsure and downcast, so innocent and _pure_.

This was all new territory.

"You heard me. I said your right. So is Blaise. I mean look at me. I'm.. I'm just asking for it," he hangs his head even lower at the last words, ashamed to admit such a thing and to Harry no less.

_"Honestly Harry if you keep staring at Malfoy your bound to stir up trouble."_

The words from just mere moments earlier ringing in his ears.

_"I mean just look at me.._

_**I..I'd rather not.** _

_I'm asking for it.."_

Harry felt the curl of shame bubble up in his chest at his heated words from earlier, desperate to take them back. As he swallowed dryly, he couldn't help but notice that for the first time ever, Harry was unable to look at Draco.

 _ **I'm sure Hermonie would be pleased**_. He couldn't help but think bitterly.

Somehow things had gone from bad to awkward to absolutely terrible and Harry was starting to wish he had minded his own business after all and stayed out of things that didn't involve himself. It was silly now, looking at Malfoy now as opposed to moments ago in the hall which felt like ages by now.

Harry was sure the git was up to something no good, and now, Harry couldn't image the blonde doing anything bad especially seeing how...vulnerable the blonde looked and suddenly every regret Harry had been feeling vanished, thankful he had stopped things before they had gotten out of hand.

He has the strange urge to hold Draco close and hug him tight while apologizing profusely. To let him feel the warmth of his body and know that he was going to be alright and to tell him that it wasn't his fault his friend was fucked up. That it was on Blaise not him.

Let it be known, that even the bravest of Gryffindor's can be a coward at times for he found himself saying nothing of such comforting things that he was sure would help the pure-blood in some way or another, instead replying softly, "Come on Malfoy. Let's go get something to eat. I got you okay? I'll take care of you."

Surprisingly, the blonde didn't resist, just simply nodded almost shyly, as he followed meekly by his nemesis's side as they walked back through the tall grass of the outside courtyard.

Neither boy's said a word, only the quiet sounds of Draco breathing alerted Harry that the other man was still beside him and following.

Harry may of saved the boy for an unholy act, but he had still acted like an asshole, enemy or not and as both boys headed inside Harry swore he would make an Unbreakable Vow if need be to set things right.

                                                                                                       **

Both men stiffly moved as Harry with almost mild amusement, watched the blonde approach the red and gold colored Gryffindor table with meekness.

Both Ron and Hermione stopped eating at the same time, glancing at the Slytherin with pointed looks but thankfully said nothing when Harry came up behind the smaller man and coaxed him to sit.

His friends looked between each other, a sly smile spreading on their face as if they knew something Harry didn't, and went back to conversing and eating; greeting Harry with a curt nod. They said nothing to Malfoy, but Harry wasn't surprised. The pure-blood was still Malfoy, the annoying prat that teased him and his friends relentlessly, but now the blonde...seemed different.

Seemed almost silly, the sudden change in thought, but as Draco nestled close to him, body practically ontop of Harry's, the brunette didn't comment. Instead, simply moving his hand behind the blondes back to rub soothing circles in the back of his spine; causing a quiet purr to escape past thin lips.

 _ **I can see why Blaise would be so fascinated with you...**_ Harry couldn't help but mull as he realized just how truly gorgeous the Slytherin was especially with the light from the ceiling filtering in  making his blonde hair and creamy texture just that more breath taking.

The thought was gone in an instant, hating himself for comparing Blaise to himself as if his actions were normal.

He swore if ~~the other Slytherin~~ anyone tried to touch Malfoy again he'd...

Harry's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when eyes caste on someone familiar coming in through the doors and his body stiffened automatically.

It shouldn't of been a surprise when Blaise ducked his head low a mere 30 minutes later, slithering towards the Slytherin table as he sat between Pansy and Theodore Nott.

It did surprise Harry however, that he had come back so soon after just licking his fresh wounds.

He had balls, the Gryffindor would give him that much as he watched with disgust as the man in question laughed at something Pansy said; as if nothing had even happened earlier, before scanning the room; eyes stopping to rest on Harry; a clear challenge, warrant.

An uncontrollable growl escaped Harry's lips before he could stop himself, moving without thinking as he curled his arm around the lithe blonde beside him, pulling him tight and possessively.

Draco yelped in surprise, fork clanging embarrassingly loud on the table as he relaxed just as easily when he realized who was holding him.

Harry couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through his body at the sight of that, but he didn't dare comment. It was highly inappropriate considering everything that had happened...and was currently happening.

Blaise refused to look away and it only fueled the Gryffindor even more as he cocked his eyebrow in a challenging stance.

Then in a blink it was gone, but not over, as Nott nudged the Slytherin and Blaise finally broke the contact to address the other man; but not before puckering his lips up and blowing a taunting kiss towards Draco, who thankfully had his head down, clutching his plate of food tight to him. Sending one last knowing wink Harry's way, Blaise turned, poking his friend in the ribs as they began to banter about some trivial thing.

Harry's fists began to shake with rage, balling as his sides as he made to stand before a quiet voice, " Don't," called out to him making him stop in his tracks.

He wanted to argue, to press, but Draco looked absolutely stunning, all pout and pleading eyes and Harry simply couldn't deny the pure-blood as he sat back down.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly, a small smile gracing his lips and Harry's heart absolutely melted at the scene, wanting to replay it over and over again.

 _ **And when the fuck did I start to think like that?**_ Remembering wearily how he had tried to convince himself not that long ago how straight he was and how good a woman felt underneath him.

Knowing deep down that Malfoy would feel just as good, in fact better.

But he squished those feelings away, knowing right now in this moment he needed to protect the blonde, keep him safe at all costs.

But still...it was Malfoy... he shouldn't be thinking like that EVER but..

Harry knew all too well how it was easy to hide feelings and truths when too busy arguing and driving a wedge as nemesis. But after today, Harry knew Draco was no longer his enemy, knowing there was no going back to the way they where before. He had seen such a vulnerable side of Draco that he never even fathomed the boy had, and it was just a shame that he had come across it with such dire circumstances.

The boy got lost in thoughts, head still reeling over everything that happened in the course of two hours. He still couldn't believe one of Draco's supposedly friends had tried to rape him, and was stunned when the blonde had actually agreed to letting Harry help him.

He vowed he wouldn't break Draco's trust, wouldn't be the cause of his pain, only his happiness.

A low whimper snapped Harry's attention away from his thoughts as he looked at the form beside him.

Draco was shaking again, terrified as he clutched the Gryffindor, nuzzling his head into the crook of Harry's neck and seemingly uncaring of anyone who might see the bizarre scene.

"H...Harry..?" A timid voice asked and it took everything in other boy's power not to curl the other man up in his lap and shield him away.

Instead a strangled, "Yes Draco?"

"Did...did..." Voice hesitant and despite himself, Harry couldn't help but offer a small smile to the other man, encouraging him to continue.

The Gryffindor didn't miss the fact that Malfoy had called him by his first name. The sound sending chills down his spine as he realized he didn't mind it one bit. In fact, he enjoyed the sound of his name on the blonde's tongue.

"Go on, Draco," he whispered soothingly, and his tone seemed to finally ease the other man as he blinked gingerly, looking back up at Harry before averting his eyes shyly, as if afraid.

"Did you mean what you said, when you said you'd protect me?"

Harry didn't even pause a beat.

"Yes of course... I mean, that is, if you'll let me."

Draco nodded slowly and Harry gently cupped the other man's jaw gently pulling him to look up at him. He didn't want to startle the blonde or seem like he was forcing or pressuring the other man after the events of today. But still he had to ask...

"Will you let me Draco? Will you let me take care of you? Say it...please."

"Y..Yes..." he whispered back breathless, and that's when Harry realized without a doubt.

He was gone.

He would do anything for this boy, and Draco was going to let him.

He wasn't quite sure what he was doing exactly, and neither it seemed did Malfoy. But as timid fingers curled and wrapped around the Gryffindor, Harry swore he would do everything in his power to protect the boy.

Nobody would ever hurt _his_ Malfoy again, and he would gladly seal that with an Unbreakable Vow.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my FIRST ever Harry x Draco fan fiction so please be gentle D': I appreciate all that took the time to read, cheers! <3
> 
> If you liked this little story of whatever, PLEASE PLEASE let me know. Kudos & comments are literally my soul food and keep me alive and healthy :) and it gives me warm fuzzies and tingles.


End file.
